Love Thoughout Time
by Kamilia
Summary: Just finishing high school, the Winx head to a hotel on the north coast to have a little fun before starting college. Once reaching they meet six boys from Red Fountian who they immedecatly become attracted to and over the next few weeks Flora and Helia finds out somethings about themselves and each other not only in the present but in a past life.
1. Graduation

"Yes! No more school." Stella cheered as she and her five best friends stand in front of Alfea High, one of the most elite all girl schools on the island.

Its campus is a large castle with pink walls and blue roofs built around a courtyard itself. The classrooms, school hospital and kitchen and school hall are mostly located on ground level, while the rooms of the staff members and the dormitories of the students are on the first floor. On the first floor, there is also the library, the office of the headmistress, and the school archives, found in one of the towers of the castle.

Wearing the mandatory uniform short, blue pleaded skirt, a white undershirt and pink jacket, black shoes and white socks, the six best friends headed outside if the school yard.

"That means no more homework." Tecna sighed. Unlike her friends she enjoyed doing homework.

"No more clubs." Bloom smiled.

"No more uniforms." Musa added.

"No more teachers." Layla told them.

"And no more eight hours a day lecturers." Flora said.

"You guys do realize that we will be starting college in one month, three weeks and four days, right?" Tecna reminded them.

"Thanks for reminding us." The other girls expect Flora said.

"You sure know how to kill the mood." Stella pouted.

"Stella leave her alone." Flora stated. "Be happy that when the time comes to start University all of us are going to the same school."

"I for one am happy that we are all going to Magix University and it is a co-ed school." Musa spoke.

"The other good thing is that we will get the chance to broad since the school is on the other side of the island." Bloom grinned.

"It's a good thing that your sister is working at the school Bloom." Flora mentioned. "Daphne is dealing with the room assignments this year and we will all be in the same dorm."

"I am glad she managed to do that before going off on matrimony leaf next week." Bloom informed the group.

"Okay enough about school." Stella said. "Can we hurry up and change out of these uniforms and so we can do some last minute shopping before going to Ocho Rios tomorrow."

"Alright Stella." Layla giggled. "I still can't believe that our parents paid for a one month and two week stay at the nicest hotel on the island just because we graduated today."

"It was not only that." Tecna reminded her. "They gave us because not only did we all graduate but everyone here got into University."

"Yes Ms Valedictorian." Bloom nudged her.

"Your speech was amazing today, Tec." Musa told her. "You were right on point and very inspiring."

Today was graduation for all the eleven and thirteen graders and since Tecna had the highest GPA out of everyone along with been the Head Girl so she was the most logical pick with Musa and Flora coming a close second since the two had the same scores and both were Deputy Head Girls.

Also by right students are allowed to graduate at grade eleven since that is the level when you can collect your high school diploma but since the school that the girls wanted to get into asked for more advance subjects than the one they did in fifth form they decided to spend the next two years there.

"The only thing that is going to be sad is that we will no longer be in the same classes since we are doing different degrees." Layla said. "I am doing the Marine Biology course, Musa is going into the teaching flied, Bloom is doing the Pharmacy course, Stella is going to do nursing and Flora is going to a vet."

"We won't have time during class sessions to hang out but we will still have time in the evening and on the weekend to hang out." Flora pointed out.

"Ladies, I said enough about school!" Stella yelled. "I am sick of it."

"Alright." Bloom sighed. "So Stella tell us about this boy you meet from Red Fountain. Is he and his friends going to meet us at the hotel?"

"Yeah, my honey bear is coming the same day as us." Stella grinned.

"Honey bear?" Musa looked at her strangely. "You two have been going out for two months now and you already have a nickname for him."

"How come we have never meet Brandon before?" Flora asked.

"Yes, Stella." Layla said. "Why is that?"

"That's because I haven't meet him as yet either." The blonde confessed.

The other guys stopped walking and yelled. "What?!"

Stella stopped and looked down. "You see um… we met on an internet dating site and true he was boarding at Red Fountain which is located on the other side of the island we won't be meeting till we get to the hotel."

"Stella!" Musa hit her hard on the hand. "He could be an old guy with a pot belly and bald head."

"Or he could be this really cute and nice guy with tan skin, brunette hair and great eyes." Stella looked up at her friends.

"All I am saying is that he and his friends better not be some creepy old guys or they plus you are going to get a beat down." Layla said.

"Trust me he is the guy he says he is and his friends are prefect for you guys." Stella told them. "I feel it. I know it."

"I won't get into a disagreement about this right now." Tecna said. Seeing that they were standing at an intersection she continued. "Musa, you are ready?"

The blue head answered. "Yeah. We are leaving 7 a.m. tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Flora answered.

"Well we be driving in that hippy van? That is so uncool." Stella groaned.

"Is either that or the bus Ms High Maintenance." Layla replied.

"The bus is worst than that crapping van of yours, Flo." Stella held her hands up. "Well we will see you guys tomorrow. Bloom, you ready?"

Bloom nodded. "Yep. I am going to need all the beauty sleep."

The blonde and redhead waved good bye to their friends before walking straight. Tecna and Musa said good bye to the two brunettes before turning leaving the two girls to go right.

"So Flo, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be the start if something special." Layla stated.

"Every day with you guys is special." Flora answered. "So I wonder what is going to be so special about tomorrow."

"I don't know but it is the same feeling that I had the day before all of us got our powers." Layla whispered. "Come on, I know you feel something too since you had that same feelings too."

"Okay, I feel something too but I can't put my finger on it through but can't be as special as the day we got our powers." Flora replied back in a soft tone.

When the girls just started Alfea, they took a short cut to go home when seven guys came out of nowhere and started attacking them. When the girls started to fight back something magically happened.

Bloom was able to set her attacker on fire while Stella blinded her attacker with a bright light. Layla was able to shoot water on two of the men with Flora away her own with a little flower power meanwhile Musa was able to deafen her attacker with a sonic blast and Tecna used light wires to electrocute the last one.

The girls were naturally freaked out at first but over time kept it to themselves and practise using their powers over the years in order to have complete control of it and made a pack never to mention it to anyone, not even their family.

The attackers were so shaken up that they turned themselves in and when they tried to tell the police the story the officers had to send them to a mental instruction.

"We will see when tomorrow comes but I am going home to finish packing." Layla said before stopping in front of her house.

Flora nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." The two embraced each other before departing to their house which was right beside each other.

* * *

Helia stood on his bedroom balcony wearing only a grey sweat bottom, gazing at the moon. _'I have a feeling that something special is going to happen tomorrow.'_ He smiled. _'Maybe I will meet the girl I have been dreaming about for the past year. Her beautiful jade eyes, soft camel skin, lovely figure and has a voice so wonderful that it would sooth even the most restless of persons.'_

Taking a deep breath before releasing it, the blue hair teen headed back into his bedroom to finish packing for his trip tomorrow.

* * *

Flora rested on her bed thinking about tomorrow. _'Maybe the feeling I have is because I will meet the guy I have been dreaming of for the past couple year now. He is the most wonderful guy I have ever seen with his long blue hair, beautiful blue eyes, and fair skin and has such a talent for art that it would put Da Vinci to shame. Even though I have only seen him in a dream, I feel that he is real.'_

Closing her eyes, she used the pink sheet on her bed to cover the pink mini shorts and matching colour tank top before going to sleep.


	2. Meeting Each Other

_Lying flat on the bed nude, Flora smiled as Helia positioned his naked self on top of her. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, my beautiful flower." Helia replied. _

"_You really think I am beautiful?" Flora asked. _

"_You're the most beautiful person I have ever met or will ever meet." He told her. "Are you ready, my sweet?"_

"_Yes, I am. Make love to me." The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_I want to make our first time together be special." He said. "So I will pleasure you as best as I can."_

_Flora blushed. "Okay but please be gently." _

"_As you wish, my love." He leaned forward to kiss her beautiful, glossy lips. _

Beep!

Flora woke up to the sound of her alarm. _'This was the first time I ever dreamt that we were about to make love.' _She sat up. _'Is this guy real? I hope he is so he can be mine. I am in love with a guy I have never met before.' _

Getting out of bed she took out her clothes to get ready for the trip.

Helia sat at the edge of his king size bed, smiling. "This girl… she has invented my thoughts, my dreams and my heart. I am in love with a dream girl. I just hope she is real so I may treat her like the Princess she is." He whispered.

Checking the clock he glanced to see that it was after six and I told the guys that he would pick them up around seven.

* * *

Sitting in a silver minivan Bloom, Flora, Layla, Musa and Tecna waited impatiently on Stella.

"What is taking her so long?" Layla looked at her watch to see that it was seven thirty.

"We are supposed to be at the hotel by nine." Musa huffed. "If she doesn't come out soon, I AM GOING TO DRAG HER OUT!" The blue hair teen yelled.

"Don't yell!" Stella walked out of the house with two orange suitcases and similar colour duffle bag. "I am coming."

The teen was sporting a pink and green stripe mini dress with a pink belt and matching pink coloured horse shoe head band to hold back her long waist length blonde hair and her eyes are teal in colour.

"Finally Stella." Bloom opened the back door. "Thanks to you will be late."

"I have to look fabulous for Brandon." She muttered. "Any way all of you come out so I can exam you."

"Why?" Layla questioned.

"All of us look fine." Tecna told her.

"Usually but I want you girls to look extra fabulous for Brandon's friends. These guys could be your soulmates."

"Or old perverts." Musa whispered.

"Come on ladies." Flora opened the front door. "You know she won't get in unless she examines us."

"True." Bloom was the first to get out.

The rest followed and stood in line.

First in line was Bloom. Her long red hair was let out to reach her below her waist. She was wearing a demin mini skirt with a blue and white sleeveless shirt and blue ankle high heel boots. She has light blue eyes which matched her outfit.

Musa was second in the line-up. She wore a pleaded mini red skirt, black tank top and a red mini hoodie that had a musical note threaded into it and black and red wedge heel shoes. Her long blue hair was caught up into a high ponytail and dark blue eyes.

Tecna was shorting a pixie cut with her purple coloured hair and teal eyes. She had on a violet shirt with a green skirt and a white belt. She also wears knee high boots and sports some wrist jewellery.

Layla was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee high boots. Her hair long was wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes.

Flora was the last one in line. She was wearing a pink, soft jagged edged, sleeveless shirt with a grass green vest with a sharp edged fuchsia skirt with a pink belt and some green and white stripes. Her hair is a looped ponytail decorated with a lime green bow. The brunette also wore long fuchsia socks with lime edges with green high heeled shoes.

"Can we leave now?" Flora asked. "If we take the toll road we can make it on time before they give our rooms to someone else."

"Alright then." Stella threw her suitcases to the back of the van. "Brandon, here I come."

She, Bloom, Musa and Tecna went to the back while Layla went to the front and Flora headed to the driver's seat.

* * *

Brandon, Helia, Sky, Nabu, Timmy and Riven stood in front of a fifteen storey cream coloured hotel with all-inclusive splendour of the 730-room and its spectacular variety of new amenities, divine dining, spa and stellar location. A beautiful white-sand beach fringes the resort while five lavish pools meander through this beachside complex, featuring waterfalls, plunge pools, Jacuzzis, swaying rope bridge and swim-up bars.

The hotel also included six restaurants, eight bars, kids clubs, non-motorized water sports, full-service spa, air conditioned fitness centre, tennis, mini gaming lounge, nightly entertainment, disco, boutiques, business centre, extensive conference facilities, weddings and much more.

"Where is that chick you have been yapping about for two months now?" Riven was becoming annoyed.

"I don't mean to sound like Riven." Nabu said. "But you said they were supposed to be here from eight."

"No, I said they were arriving around eight something." Brandon mentioned.

"Brandon who says this Stella girl is the real deal?" Sky asked. "She might be this cougar that's looking for a young guy to shack up with."

"Let's have faith in Brandon." Helia defended his friend. "And she might be the real deal."

"Let's hope that her friends are as pretty as lover boy said or else." Riven muttered.

"How do you know that they are pretty if you have never met them before?" Timmy turned to his friend.

"Stella said so and I just have to go by her word and hope for the best." He replied.

Checking the clock to see it was nine on the dot, he sighed. _'Maybe this girl was taking me for a fool after all.'_

"Stella, let's go!" Layla's voice was heard coming from behind the boys.

"If we are a minute late the hotel will lose our reservations." Flora said.

"Fine!" Stella yelled. "How about one of you run go inside to check us in."

"I will do it." Flora let go of her suitcases and hurried inside leaving the rest of the girls outside.

"If you have a carving for some jerk chicken then we would have made it on time." Musa pointed to Bloom and Stella.

"You guys bought some too!" Both responded.

"Stella?" Brandon asked as he and his friends walked over to the arguing girls.

The blonde turned around and smiled. "Brandon?"

He nodded.

Stella dropped her suitcases and duffle bag before jumping onto the handsome teen causing him to lose balance and fall down onto the ground.

"It's nice to finally get to see you in person." He hugged her.

"I know." She boldly kissed him which he gladly returned.

"Break it up you two." Layla cleared her throat.

Separating from each other the couple got up from the floor.

"Okay," Brandon said. "Let me introduce my friends." He indicated to each of the guys. "This Sky, Helia, Riven, Nabu and Timmy. They are my best friends since pre-school."

"Alright." Stella turned to her friends. "These are my best friends in the whole world. Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Musa and Flora is the brunette that just went inside." She pointed to each friend that was present. "We have been best friends before we could walk."

"How about we go inside and talk." Sky suggested. He couldn't take his eyes off Bloom.

"I would like that." Bloom blushed.

"Let us take your bags for you." Nabu mentioned as his attention focused on Layla.

"What a gentleman." The brunette replied.

Sky took both of Bloom's own and walked inside with her while Brandon did the same with Stella's one. Nabu gladly took Layla's suitcases and escorted her inside while Tecna handed her own to Timmy, leaving Riven, Musa and Helia.

"Can one of you take Flora's baggages inside for her, please?" Musa asked.

"I will do it." Helia offered taking up the two green suitcases.

"Thank you, Helia. At least one of you guys is a gentleman." She looked at Riven before heading inside.

Riven followed her inside. "You have two hands." He argued.

Helia chuckled before a familiar voice stopped him.

"You don't have to do that. I can carry my own stuff." Flora said walking up behind him.

Helia's cheeks got headed as his heart started to race. _'She sounds like the girl from my dreams.'_ Turning around his thoughts were confirmed.

* * *

Flora finished checking she and all of her friends in before turning around to see all of her friends expect Musa walking in with guys carrying their suitcases.

Seeing Bloom first the red head said. "Your suitcases are still outside. I think I heard Helia saying he will carry them inside for you."

"Thanks." The nature lover headed outside to see Musa walking in with a guy who has purple hair.

Musa pointed to a blue hair teen who had on blue swim trunks and a baby blue shirt. Flora nodded before walking over to him and said. "You don't have to do that. I can carry my own stuff."

She saw him turning around and her heart stopped. In front of her was the guy from her dreams. The same guy that she fell in love with one year ago.

"Hello." He finally spoke. "My name is Helia."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Flora." She flashbacked to the last dream she had with him.

She held out her hand and he gladly shock it and as soon as their hands met, something electric flew though their bodies.

"Flora!" Layla said. She was standing outside. "Helia! Our friends are waiting for us. We are going to the rooms then head to pool and bar later."

The two separated from each other. Helia then takes up her suitcase and said. "I will carry them for you. It's no problem, my flower."

"Thank you, my talented artist."

The two blushed when they released what came out of their mouths.

'_Could he/she have the same dreams as me?' _Both wondered.

Heading inside the group went to the seventh floor with Helia and Flora having a lot on their mind.


	3. Confessions

_**This chapter might be a little fast depending on how you look at it.**_

_**Anyway please enjoy and review, if you feel like it.**_

* * *

After all of them manage to cramp themselves into an elevator, the door closed. Since Flora and Helia were the ones closest to the buttons, the brunette pressed the number 7.

"You are on the same floor as us." Helia pointed out, looking at the number she pressed.

"That's awesome." Stella smiled, taking a hold of Brandon's left hand. "That means you can sneak into my room late at night." She whispered.

Brandon blushed. "Yes, my Sunshine."

Once the elevator opened everyone got out and stepped into a hallway that was painted golden in colour and had twelve rooms on the floor. Six on one side and six on the other with a mirror at the end of the hall and a potted plant at the end. .

"Okay, I have the room key cards." Flora took out six white and black plastic cards.

"Sky, which room are you in?" Bloom asked.

He indicated the first room on the left.

Flora looked at the room number that was across from Sky's room and gave Bloom the key card.

"I am in the room beside Sky." Brandon whispered to Stella.

"Flora, give me the room beside Bloom." Stella stated.

"Alright, Stella." Flora handed the card to the blonde girl.

"Can we hurry this up people?" Riven headed to his room beside Brandon's. "The pool is a calling and I want to go cliff diving later."

Seeing the loud mouth teen entering the room and slam the door shut Musa spoke. "Flo, that room."

The brunette gave her the room card across from Riven.

"Musa you have a lot of work to do to get though that bamboo." Layla told her.

"Riven is not that bad. It takes him a while to warm up to new people especially to a girl he likes." Nabu informed her. "And I have a feeling that he really likes you, Musa."

"Maybe." Musa took up her suitcase and heading into her room.

"Let me help you with your suitcases." Sky lifted up Bloom's light blue suitcases.

"Thank you, Sky." Bloom walked over to the door and opened it.

"Stella." Brandon lifted up her own and walked toward the door.

Stella opened the door and the two teens headed in.

"I will take the room beside Musa." Tecna spoke. "I am so glad not to be next to the two horny teenagers."

"Your room is right across from mine." Timmy smiled.

Tecna returned it. "Are you going to help me with my suitcases?"

"Of course." Timmy lifted them up and followed her to the room.

"I will take the room beside Tecna." Layla took the key card from Flora. About to take up her baggages she was stopped by Nabu.

"Let me do it for you."

"No need. I don't want to brother you." She told him.

"You are not a brother. My room is right across from yours." Nabu informed her.

"Thank you." Layla walked towards the room and opened it with Nabu following behind.

"That just leaves me and you." Helia turned to Flora.

"Let me guess." She joked. "Your room is right across from mine?"

"You would be correct." He helped her with the suitcases.

Heading to the door Flora opened it to reveal a large bedroom with a king size bed in the centre that had on red and white sheets and a mint on one of the four pillows. It was painted in a cream colour with four fake plants at the corners. A regular size T.V set was facing the bed and on top of a brown nightstand and a closet near the door. The bathroom was facing the closet while a dresser was right beside the bed.

Walking inside Flora turned to Helia and said. "You can leave them beside the closet. I will unpack everything later."

She then closed the door before heading to the bed and took a seat.

Helia did as told before going over to where the brunette was seating. His heart was racing, cheeks red as a tomato.

Flora was the same as Helia. Sitting beside her was the boy she has been dreaming about for a year now. The same boy that she had hoped, prayed and wished to meet for so long now and now that time has come.

"Flora," Helia started. "I know this is going to sound crazy but for the past year I… I have had dreams about you."

Looking at her face, he thought. _'I shouldn't have said anything. Now she won't ever want to talk to me again. I am so stupid!'_

"Helia, I would have said it sounded crazy if I wasn't having the same dreams as you." Flora reassured him.

"Really?" He looked into her jade shade eyes.

"Really." She replied.

"May I?" Helia moved a bit closer.

"Please do." Flora closed the rest of the gap. "I have wanted to do this for so long."

"So have I." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know the island legend?"

"The one about once every thousand years the spirits will pick one pair who are soulmates and show them signs that will lead them to that person." Flora answered.

"Yes, that one." He answered. "I never believed it…"

"Till now." She finished his sentence.

"Yes." Helia leaned down to clash his lips onto Flora's.

Flora made sure to interlock her hands tightly around Helia's neck as their lips parted so their tongues could interwine.

The two were too into the kiss to realize that they had fallen onto the bed.

Helia felt like he was dreaming. Having Flora in his arms, by his side, holding her, kissing her, touching her was the best feeling in the world and now that his dream girl is in fact real he was never going to let her go unless she asked.

Flora ran her hands though Helia's long recently cut blue hair. Been with him seemed like a dream. She felt safe and loved in his arms. Touching him, kissing him, having him in her arms was the most wonderful feeling in the world and she never wanted to let him go unless he asked.

Parting from the kiss the two gazed into each other's eyes.

"That was the amazing." Flora nuzzled her face into his neck.

"No you are amazing." He rested his chin on her head. "Do you want to go out with me? I know a wonderful place for a date, tonight."

"I would love that."

"Flo, are you ready? We are heading to the pool now." Musa said from behind the door.

"Almost but you guys can go on without me." The nature powered teen jumped from off the bed.

"Alright then. Call us when you reach downstairs." Musa walked away.

"You can go with them if you want." Flora looked to Helia. "I still have to change into my swimsuit."

"I will wait till you change." Helia got up. "I will go outside."

"No need. I will go into the bathroom and change." She walked over to her suitcase and took out a one piece and jeans shorts. Going into the bathroom she asked. "Do you remember all the dreams of us?"

Seeing the door close, he answered. "Most of it but I remember that most it was spent talking about our lives until last night when I dreamt that we were making love for the first time."

"I dreamt that also. " Flora said. "I memorized everything you told me about yourself. From your family to your favourite colour."

"I remembered everything about the beautiful woman that invented my thoughts, dreams and heart." He confessed. "And maybe we coming to the same hotel is fate's way of saying that it we were meant to be."

"True." Flora opened the door to reveal her swimsuit and pink jeans short.

"You look amazing as always." He told her.

"Thank you." She blushed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." He got up.

Flora grabbed a pink towel from the suit case.

"I think I have everything now." She turned to Helia.

The blue hair boy walked over to her and whispered. "You look even more beautiful outside of my dreams, my Sweet Flower."

Flora blushed. "Thank you, sweetie. You have no idea how long I have wanted to have you by my side in person."

"I think I do since it is how long I have wanted you as my girlfriend and lover and to be by my side for the rest of my life." He blushed.

"You can have that."

"No, we can have that."

"I love you." She finally admitted it.

Helia was overjoyed by the confession. "I love you too. Ever since the…"

"The first dream." They said together.

Making his arms wrap around her waist to been Flora closer, Helia began kissing her neck. He wanted to taste every part of the girl that had captured his heart one year to this very day. The girl that fascinated him more than anyone has ever before, the girl that made him feel complete and now that they have finally met in person there is no way he was going to let her go.

Flora started to moan at the touch of Helia's lips on her soft skin. To her Helia was the only guy that had or well ever interested her. She loved him with all her heart and now that they are finally together, there was no way she was ever going to depart from him.

"Oh Helia." She moaned as he planted kisses from her neck down.

Before it could get out of control, he separated himself from her neck. "Our friends are waiting on us."

"Oh..." She wanted more of him.

Stealing a kiss from each other, the new couple exist the room.


	4. Showing Love

Reaching the pool area Flora and Helia scanned the area to find their friends till they heard their loud mouth was heard from the other side of the other end of the pool area.

Musa was wearing a red and black bikini and was sitting by the edge of the pool with her feet in the water and talking to some guy that looked like a another guest in the hotel. He had long blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

"I see Musa but hear everyone else." Flora pointed out.

"I see Riven." He indicated to the purple hair teen walking over to Musa and the guy. He was wearing a light purple and grey trunk and looking like he was ready to attack.

"Let's go over before Riven kills that guy." Helia held Flora's hand. Seeing his love blushing, he asked. "Flower is it alright if we display pupil affection so soon or do you want to wait till our relationship farther along?"

"It is okay with me sweetie. I love you and I want everyone to know it." She squeezed his hand.

"I love you too." Helia moved closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. To him her lips tasted lip strawberry, his new favourite fruit thanks to her.

Separating from each other's lips, they looked into each other's eyes, overjoyed by the fact that they finally found each other.

"Riven let the guy go." Musa yelled.

The pair looked over to see Riven ready to punch the guy.

"No way. He needs to know his place." He hissed grabbing him by the neck.

Helia hurried to over to them and separated the two.

Flora ran over to the where her love is and asked. "Why were you about to beat up this guy?"

"He was hitting on Musa, that's why." He tried to break free from the blue hair teen hold and attack the other male.

"I thought you didn't like me. So why do you care who I talk to?" Musa folded her hands and pressed them against her breast.

"This is too crazy for me dudes." The blonde ran away.

"I never said that." He replied. "It's just that I… I think you are really cute but since we just met I didn't want to rush into anything as yet to scare you off."

"That's one of the sweetest things I have ever heard." Musa was touched by the statement.

"Thanks but I am not really an emotional person so don't expect me to be all mushy goosy like Ms World and Lover boy over there." He pointed to Stella and Brandon who were making out at the corner of the pool side.

Stella was wearing an orange two piece with her hair caught up into a high ponytail while Brandon had on a full blue shorts.

"I am alright with taking it slow, Riven. We just met and relationships take time to start." She moved over to him.

Riven grinned as Helia made his way beside Flora and held her hand with his.

"I see you have taking a liking to Flora." Musa smiled.

"You can say that." Helia replied.

The pair exchanged looks before turning to their friends. "You see we met a year ago and since then we have kept in touch every night." Flora explained.

"We then found out that we had some mutual interest and took a liking to each other." Helia added.

"And when we finally met again here in person today and realized that we had deep feelings for each other." Flora continued.

"Flora and I decided to make it official." Helia finished.

"So Flo," Bloom asked. Everyone turned around to see the rest of the group.

The red head was wearing a blue one piece with her hair tied down in a low ponytail. Layla had on a green two piece and had her hair let down and Tecna had on a purple mini shorts with a matching colour tank top.

Sky had on blue swim trunks that matched his eyes while Nabu was sporting a light purple shorts and Timmy wore an orange shorts that matched his hair.

"Flora, why didn't you tell us about this relationship till now?" Layla asked, overhearing the conversation.

"I thought we were your best friends." Bloom said. "You told us everything."

"Technically she tells Layla everything." Tecna corrected her. "But since she didn't know about this relationship till a few seconds ago, the correct thing to say is why were you keeping this from us?"

"Helia and I didn't want to say anything till things got serious. I still remember what you did to Bloom's ex-boyfriend after they were going out for four week." Flora reminded them.

"Oh yeah." Layla remembered.

"We only meet a month before going out. We weren't really serious since we only knew each other for such a short time." Bloom spoke.

"So why did you two break up and what did you guys do to him." Sky asked.

"We broke up because I saw him having sex with his ex in the school gym." She told him.

"And we kicked his stinking butt for doing that to our best friend." Stella yelled.

The blonde and her brunette companion were seen walking over to the group after ending their make out session.

"Then we better not hurt you girls or we will end up like that guy." Brandon chuckled.

What the girls didn't mention was that they used their powers a little to scare the boy into never cheating on anyone again.

"This place is starting to get boring." Nabu said. "Do you girls want to go diving now?"

"That sounds fun." Layla said. "Where are we going?"

"Reggae Falls." Timmy answered.

"Isn't that the place where people are afraid to go because the cliff is too far from the water?" Tecna asked.

"That's the place." Brandon replied.

"Then why are we going there?" Stella questioned. "I am not jumping off that."

"We don't expect you girls to jump off." Riven pointed to Stella. "We guys just want to prove who is the bravest."

"More like who is the stupidest." Musa slapped him on the head.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Don't 'hey' me." Musa looked pissed. "That comment about 'you girls' sounded sexist."

* * *

Later into the night, Flora and Helia walked along the shore line as water touched their bare feet.

Flora had on pink jeans shorts that reached her tights and a green blouse while Helia had on black jeans with a white t-shirt that had on an a waterfall surrounded by a beautiful garden on it.

"Today was incredible." Flora looked up at the stars. "I am glad our friends got along and accepted our relationship."

"We left out a few things but at least we didn't really lie to them about how we met and began communicating and fell in love." He stopped walking.

Flora stopped also. "I didn't know cliff diving would be so trilling and it was funny to see when Riven, Sky and Brandon backed out while everyone else jumped."

"That was funny." He chuckled at the thought. "That reminds me, are you and Layla professional swimmers? The way she moved though the water was awesome."

"Yes we are. She and I were on the last Olympic team for synchronized swimming, the breast stroke and the relay." She answered. "We won gold for the team events while Layla edge me out for the gold for the breast stroke."

"Too bad I didn't get to watch it. I was at this art camp for the month."

"It's okay." She looked at the male in front of her.

"If I had watched it then I could have seen your beautiful face earlier." He kissed her right hand.

Flora's face reddens. "Thank you for the wonderful date. I never had dinner by the beach before. It was very romantic."

"I remember you telling me that you would love to have a date by the sea side." He mentioned.

Looking at her watch, she said. "It's getting late. Do you want to go back to our rooms?" She suggested.

"Sure." He nodded.

Heading towards the hotel, Flora stated. "Our friends are more than likely still at the club seeing as it is just eleven expect Tecna since she doesn't party much."

"She and Timmy are similar in that way. He doesn't like the whole partying thing that much."

"That would be something that we have in common. I don't like to party that much. My friends would have to drag me to the club." She admitted.

"I would go once in a while but I am not really a partying person."

* * *

Reaching Flora's room, the couple stood outside.

"Good night, Flora." Helia kissed her cheek.

"Night," She took out her card and opened the door. "I had a great time tonight."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Flora rested her head on his chest.

Helia used his arms to hug her waist; he brought her closer and took in the scent of his girlfriend. Holding her in his arms felt like the best thing in the world.

Using one hand, he placed it under her chin and lifted it up. Green met blue as their eyes locked. Leaning down, his lips met hers. Moaning when she felt his tongue entered her mouth and she gladly brought hers out to meet his in a fervent, hot dance.

Never parting from the kiss, the two made their way into the door with Helia using his foot to kick the door close. Making their way to the bed, both parted reluctantly from each other before Flora laid down flat onto the bed. Helia pressed himself gently on her before resuming the passionate kiss.

Embracing each other once more, both felt like they were in a dream and never wanted to wake up so they could be forever be in their lover's arms.

Separating from each other's lips for air, Helia began kissing her neck wanting to taste all of her.

Stopping for a moment he began unbuttoning her shirt before taking it off her and discarding it to the floor followed by her pink and black laced bra.

Flora then took the opportunity to remove his shirt and tossed it where her clothes were before they resumed locking lips.

Helia used his hands to take hold of her breasts and began squeezing them as the kiss became more heated. He knew where this was leading to and he didn't care. Helia wanted Flora to be his first and only.

Parting from the kiss, Helia whispered. "I love you, Flower Princess."

"I know, sweetie. I love you too." Flora felt her heart step a beat.

Placing his hand onto her cheek, he continued. "I am in love with you. For the past year I have fallen so deeply in love with you that my love for you knows no end."

Flora looked into his eyes and saw that he was been honest about his feelings for her and was thrilled by it. "Every night I couldn't wait to fall asleep just to hear your sweet voice just to see your face, to be with you because I am absolutely and madly in love with you."

Helia knew she was telling the truth and knew this was the girl that this was definitely the girl for him. "Thank you for accepting me even with my faults and for giving me the most valuable thing on earth, your heart."

Flora smiled and replied. "No, thank you for accepting my imperfections and for not freaking out when you found out about my…"

"Powers?" He finished her sentence. "Your powers are an amazing gift."

Helia then unbutton her shorts before hooking his fingers into that plus her underwear and drew them off then tossing them to the side. He took a minute to take in the beauty that was in front of him.

The brunette was embarrassed and wondered if there was something with the way she looked.

He then made his way down to her clit and began licking it. "Oh Helia!" She moaned.

The male enjoyed the hearing his love in pleasure and wanted to make their first time together be memorable. Inserting a finger into her clit, Flora began screaming even more in pleasure.

She then grabbed a hold of Helia's hair while trashing her head back and fore.

Adding another finger he moved both of them at a fast speed to make her climax come faster which it did. Flora climaxed a few minutes later.

Riding off the discharge, she wanted to pleasure him now. Sitting up Flora unbuckled his belt before removing the pants and boxers that was the only reminding clothes on him.

Sucking onto his large shaft, she thought. _'I hope to pleasure Helia better than his past girlfriends.' _

Over the past year none of them ever mentioned that they had not been in a relationship before so both thought the other had already had experience in sex already.

"You're doing great, my love." He moaned.

Flora was happy by that and used her hand to rub his shaft and added to the pleasure.

Helia felt his climax was near with each suck. Flora knew also and parted from his member before he discharged onto the sheet.

Flora then laid flat back onto the bed before Helia came between her legs. He then leaned forward and rested his upper body onto hers.

He looked at her once more to make sure she still wanted to do this.

"I am ready." She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Are you still on that birth control?" He remembered her telling him about it once.

"Yeah. You can start now." She reassured him.

Positioning his hard member at her entrance, Helia then placed his hands onto her firm and slightly large bottom.

Trusting slowly into her, he saw his love in pain and stopped. "I am sorry, Flora. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright. I should have expected this since it is my first time." She told him. "Please continue."

"It is my first time too, my sweet." He was overjoyed that she was a virgin just like him.

Kissing her lips Helia continued to trust into till he was fully in.

He continued to carefully move inside till her hug became a little tighter signally that she wasn't in pain anymore.

Releasing from the kiss both began to moan loudly with each trust.

Moving faster by the minute Helia knew that they were about to come soon.

"Helia!" Flora screamed reaching her climax.

"Flora!" He came into her a few seconds after her.

Rolling off her Helia lay on his side to have a better view of his girlfriend meanwhile Flora turned to faced him and wrapped her arms around his neck to be near him. Helia on the other hand hugged her waist to bring her closer to him.

"That was amazing." Flora smiled. "I am happy that we were each other's first."

"Me too." He rested his forehead onto hers and planted a smile onto his face. "Tried sweetie?"

"Yeah, a little." She closed her eyes. "I feel so safe and loved in your arms."

"I am glad to hear that." He gave her a peck on the lips. "I promise to always protect you, my love."

"Just like how I will always protect you." She used her powers to make the sheet cover them.

Using his hands, Helia was moving up and down her body like he lost something. He couldn't get enough of how soft and wonderful her skin felt against his.

Hearing her yawn, he whispered. "Go to sleep, sweetie. I will be here in the morning."

"I want to go to sleep but I am afraid that when I wake up all of this was a dream. You holding me, loving me, making love to me feel so wonderful and I don't want to spend another day without you in person." She admitted. "I love you more than anyone will ever know."

"I know, Flora because my love for you goes farther than words can describe." He comforted her. "I know how you feel sweetie and when you wake up I will be here. This feels too real for it not to be."

"Good night, Helia." She moved closer to the male while hugging him tighter, never wanted to let her boyfriend go.

Yawning he held her tightly around the waist as if afraid to lost her and said. "Good night, Flower Princess." He then followed her and drifted off to sleep with a happy expression on his face, knowing that his love was finally with him.


	5. Discussing a Legend

_**Thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter. I was going to delete this story till I saw how many came in.**_

_**Anyway can everyone who reads this please put in a comment. It helps to know that people still like my stories.**_

* * *

Flora was the first to awake and found herself still in Helia's arms. _'Last night wasn't a dream after all.' _

Looking at the handsome male in front of her, she thought how blessed she was to have him and knew her grandmother would love him as her future grandson-in-law. When she was five her parents died when a burglar attacked the store they were in. He killed them to make sure there were no witnesses but the police eventually captured him. Flora never truly understood how they died since she was still young till she got a little older.

Lucky for her though is that her parents had left her with a trust fund so her grandmother didn't have to work to send the young brunette though school and pay the bills.

Helia barely opened his eyes to see his Flower looking sad and the sight broke his heart.

"Are you alright, Flower?" Helia asked, fully opening his eyes. "You seem out of it."

"I am fine. Just thinking about something." She replied. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"The best I ever had." He told her. "I am never going to bed without you by my side again."

"My grandmother would disagree with that." Flora giggled.

"We will see about that." Helia moved closer to her. "But for the next month and few days I want to enjoy as much time with you as possible."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Helia leaned his head closer to hers to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. Never breaking the kiss, they rolled over so Helia was on the bottom and Flora was on top off him. Placing his hands all over her, Helia wanted to explore every part of her.

The blue hair male knew this was the girl for him and was planning on asking her to marry him very soon. She was his dream come through and knew that he was hers and since they met he couldn't image life without her ever again.

Flora deepen the kiss, loving the way Helia was touching her, pleasuring her, loving her. Before he came along she had never been in love before and now she couldn't image life without him or that emotion.

The blue hair male wanted to make sure he took in every inch of the brunette on top of him. He had never experienced love until she came into his life and now he can't image life with it or her. To him even though they officially met in person yesterday, it felt like they had known each other for years.

Having to depart from each other's lips, the two lovers breathed heavily from the lack of air while looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you, Flora and you alone."

"I love you too, sweetie and happy birthday." She remembered that it was July 2nd now.

He totally forgot that what day it was. "With all that has happened I forgot my own birthday." He admitted.

"What do you want for your special day?"

"You." Helia quickly answered. "I just want to spend the entire day with you."

"I have a feeling that your friends already have something planned. After all you are twenty and when all my friends turned that age they partied like there was no tomorrow." Flora informed him. "Well expect Tecna."

Helia then remembered that during one of their dream conversations Flora had mentioned that she was the youngest in her group of friends. "I know they do it on every special occasion."

"Hopefully when I turn twenty next year they won't throw any surprise party for me." She hoped.

"Well since it is only six in the morning and I am pretty sure we have at least three hours to ourselves before the group wakes up and want to go somewhere." He told her. "What would my Flower Princess want to do till then?"

Flora answered with hesitation. "Stay the way we are now and eat something." She heard her stomach grumble. "I am hungry."

Helia then heard his own roar causing both of them to laugh. "I will call room service. What do you want to eat?"

"A fruit salad, a burrito and a fruit punch." She heard her stomach growl louder. "Along with a sweet potato casserole."

Helia laughed softly. "I like a girl with a healthy appetite."

About to get up, he was stopped by Flora. "You don't have to get up." She waved a finger and made her order appear in front of her on a tray. "What do you want to eat?"

Helia smiled.

* * *

After eating breakfast Flora made the trays disappeared.

"Do you know what the plan is today?" The brunette asked. "The girls and I made a list of all the places that we wanted to see before the vacation is over but since we have a plenty of time I am not sure what is going on."

"That makes the both of us." He sighed. "We didn't make any plans as to where we were going to go. The guys and I thought we would go wherever our minds tell us."

"Not the organising types?"

"None of us are. We only plan ahead when it is really important." He told her.

"Well my friends and I like to think ahead just in case something happens." Flora responded.

"What places did you want to see?" He asked.

"I want to see Lovers' leap first. It was named after two slaves who were madly in love with each other but could be together since their master liked the female slave." Flora explained. "So the master decided to send the male to another estate in order to be with the girl but the two lovers couldn't bear to be apart so they when to a cliff, embraced each other and jumped off."

"Heard that story already but for some reason I think the ending is wrong." He moved closer to Flora and began kissing her neck.

Flora moaned as Helia's hands moved from under the sheet to her waist. "I don't think they killed themselves either. My gut is telling me that the two lovers were still alive."

Helia stopped kissing her and looked at his beloved. "My incenses are telling me that they even had a family."

Flora wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe we were them in a past life since we are rewriting history."

"Maybe, stranger things have happened." He leaned forward to kiss her sweet lips.

Flora leaned backwards to lie on the bed, bringing Helia with her. Never breaking the kiss they began exploring each other's nude bodies before making love.


	6. Feelings Hurt

"So birthday boy," Riven turned to Helia as the group sat around the lunch table. "What do you want to do today?"

"There is a good club down the road." Stella mentioned.

"Stella," Musa pointed out. "No good club well be open at twelve in the morning."

"I know that!" The blonde yelled. "I was talking about for tonight but in the mean time we can go to the water park down the room then shopping for new clothes and jewellery."

"Um…" Helia said. "I was thinking about going to Lovers Leap then to the house where the White Witch of Rosehall use to live then if we have enough time we could go to Dolphin Cove and swim with the sea animals."

"That sounds boring." Brandon spoke first. "I prefer Stella's idea."

"You have never been shopping with her before." Layla indicated. "It's like training for a marathon. Long and painful."

"That's hurts." Stella pouted. "Shopping with me is fun."

"No it isn't." Musa replied. "Anyway today is Helia's birthday not yours so it's his choice."

"Flora, you can drive us to the mall." Stella planted a smile.

"Actually I wanted to go with Helia." The brunette spoke softly. "You can always go shopping tomorrow."

"And you guys can always go to that witch place and swim with the fishes tomorrow." Bloom responded.

"Tomorrow will not be his birthday." Flora stood her ground. "You guys know I will always have your back but not this time. Whenever someone wants to go somewhere that you two don't approve of," She pointed to Stella and Bloom. "it always a war."

"That's because my way is always the best way." Stella said.

Growing up to be the only child of rich parents the blonde usually gets her way even if it means hurting other people's feelings.

"No it is not." Layla defended her best friend. "If you and Bloom hadn't crashed your cars then you could have a say but since Flora and Helia are the only ones with a functioning car and licenses, it's either you two shut up or take public transportation to the mall."

Stella was not use to been shot down so she flipped. "Look here you." She pointed to Flora. "Just because you little boy toy wants to go somewhere that doesn't mean you have to go too. You guys only got together officially yesterday and already you're acting like his wife, latching onto him."

"Stella!" Bloom thought things were going too far now.

"Don't!" Stella yelled even louder, causing a scene. "All I ask is for you guys to carry me shopping and instead you two love birds want to see a stupid cliff where two lovers killed themselves then a house where a rich hoe who was having sex with every male slave use to live followed by a place where you have to pay to swim with fishes. Those are family attractions Flo and last time I check you and Helia aren't a family but then again I know how desperate you are to have one since your own decided to get shot and died, leaving you all by yourself."

Flora began to cry at the comment that her supposed friend made. Getting up she ran away from the table.

"I can't believe you said that." Helia yelled, getting up and ran after his beloved.

"That was cold, blondie." Riven said. "I know I can be mean sometimes but you beat me by far."

"That was selfish." Layla slapped her across the face.

"Hey!" She folded her hand into a fist.

"Don't hey me!" Layla yelled. "What you said to Flora was selfish and heartless. Do you know how many nights she goes to sleep crying because of what that gunman did to her parents? Do you know how many times she is over the house by herself because her grandmother has skin cancer? Do you know what she is going through knowing that in a matter of months she won't have a family? Stella, Flora is always nice to you despite all the pain and heartache she has gone though so far and you with both your parents and all four of your grandparents still alive walking around like the world is against you."

"I didn't know her grandmother was dying." Bloom whispered.

"Because you and Ms World over there," She pointed to Stella. "haven't been paying attention. Flora wasn't even going to come on this trip in the first place but since my parents promised to take care of her till we come back, Flo did."

"Guys, I believe we should give these ladies some space." Timmy got up. "We shouldn't be listening in on something so personal."

"Timmy sit down." Tecna rose from her seat. "This place is a little too crowded for us to be talking about this topic any way."

Musa agreed. "Let's take this to the bathroom." She whispered.

The five reminding best friends headed to the bathroom while the guys took a seat.

"Good luck with all of that." Sky said to Brandon. "She is some piece of work."

"A heartless piece of work at the moment." Nabu commented. "If she can be like that to her best friend I don't want to know what she can be to people she barely knows."

Standing in the bathroom, the girls made sure it was empty before locking the door and soundproofing the room.

"If you were paying attention, you bonehead would have listen to would have known that the doctors have given Flora's grandma a few months the most to live." Musa said.

"They tried everything to heal her." Tecna said. "Heck we tried to heal her with our powers when she went to sleep but nothing is working."

"So what's going to happen to her once her… you know, once her grams kicks the bucket?" Bloom questioned.

"Well my parents say she can stay with us." Layla answered. "And since Flo's parents left her with a good amount of money, she can spend herself though school with all of it…"

"She needs money for other stuffs too." Stella was beating herself up mentally.

"Let me finish, loud mouth." Layla gave her an angry look. "I almost feel sorry for Brandon. Almost. Anyway, my parents already agreed to pay for her to go through college so she can save her money plus I think her grandmother mentioned that she is going to leave her with some money before she passes away."

"I feel like such a spoiled bitch." Stella hit herself on the head.

"That's because you are a spoil bitch." Musa wasn't afraid to hurt her feelings.

"Sometimes." Tecna said. "But like it or not this is the Stella that we know and love so we have to take it."

"No," She hit herself on the head again. "I need to become a better person. I have to apologize to Flora."

* * *

Flora ran towards the elevator before Helia had caught up to and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe she said that." Flora hugged his neck and continued to cry. "I know Stella can be mean sometimes but never this mean."

Kissing away the tears he said. "My sweet, please don't take it to heart what she said. Now stop crying, I never want to see you hurt."

Flora rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for been her for me, sweetie."

"I will always be here for you." He never wanted to let her go. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." The brunette looked removed the remaining tears before looking up at Helia.

"How about you and I go out by ourselves?" He suggested. "I want to spend my birthday with the one I love the most."

Flora blushed. She adored hearing the sweet words coming from Helia. "Alright sweetie. Where do you want to go?"

"How about that house where the witch lives?"

Flora smiled. Making sure no one was around she teleported her and Helia to the house.


	7. Past Lives

Flora and Helia appeared behind an old mansion. The house had two storeys and made up entirely of concert and cement. It was grey in colour and everything about the house looked like something from the late 18th century.

Holding each other's hand they walked to the entrance of the building to see a small group along with a tour guide, ready to explore the house.

"Let's go before they start the tour without us." Helia stated.

"Don't we have to pay first?" Flora observed the beauty of the ancient house.

"Yeah but I don't see where we suppose to pay." Helia said. "Let's ask the tour guide and hopefully we can convince her to wait on us."

"Let's go." Flora dragged him towards the group. "They look like their ready to leave."

Reaching the group they saw a female with blue hair that reached below her waist, her eyes were light blue in colour and skin tone fair. She had on blue jeans with a baby blue blouse that had the image of a heart.

"Excuse me miss." Helia touched her shoulder to get her attention.

The guide turned around and gasped at the sight of the couple. "You two look like the slave couple that once lived here."

She should know after passing a picture of the two so many times in the house.

"Excuse me?" Flora looked puzzled.

"Sorry about that. It's just that when Diaspro, the witch that use to live here was alive, her husband which is the ordinary owner had taken pictures of all the workers in the house and there is a picture of the two of you on the wall."

"Well that would be almost impossible since everyone that had lived in that house is dead." Helia pointed out.

"I know." The tour guide replied. "Maybe you two were them in a past life." She suggested.

"Maybe." Flora said.

"You two are here for the tour right?" She asked.

"Yes but we haven't paid as yet." Helia replied.

"Don't worry about it; you two can have the tour for free." She said.

Happy the couple agreed.

Everyone headed to the house and began touring the house. Flora had teleported a pink camera from her hotel room to take pictures when no one was looking.

* * *

After a hour into the tour they reached the last room of the house which happened to be the bedroom.

Everything about the room screamed old. The bed was a four poster bed with white bed sheets that looked like it has been around from the same period when the house was built. The walls were painted in white with two dressers, a closet and two dressers that were painted brown. A him and her bathroom was in the room along with a stroller which was pink in colour. There were several mirrors in the room which were all full length.

"This is where the lady of the house carried all of her lovers when her husband was at work." The tour guide stated.

"She spelt around a lot?" Flora asked.

"Let's just say she had a lover for every day of the week." She replied. "And when she got bored of them Diaspro would kill them before replacing them with another lover."

"That could mean that the child she had didn't belong to the husband." Helia looked at the stroller.

"No, it was his child." The guide informed the group. "According to the legends when she married the owner of the house she wanted to make sure she had a child for him before having sex with the slaves." Looking at her watch, she said. "It's time to go. The house well be closing in a few minutes."

Everyone left the room expect for Helia and Flora. "Did you enjoy the first part of your birthday gift, sweetie?"

"Yes, I did especially since I get to spend it with you." He hugged her waist.

Flora returned the hug. "Are you ready to go to the next destination? I can teleport there now."

"No," Helia nipple on her left ear. "I want to spend a little private time with you before leaving. Are you up for it, my love?"

Using her powers to shut the door, she whispered. "Does that answer your question, sweetie?"

Removing their clothes Helia picked up his beloved and laid her gently onto the bed.

Taking one breast into his hand, he began to squeeze it gently. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Thank you. You are the handsomest person I have ever come across." She blushed.

Sucking on her free breast, he continued squeezing the other. Flora moaned as Helia placed his available hand down to her clit and inserted two fingers inside her. '

Placing her hands onto his back, she moved her soft hands up and down, feeling so much pleasure.

Helia loved how soft Flora's hands are and how wonderful they felt against his skin.

Inserting another finger he increased the movement till she climaxed. Flora saw a bright light as her walls tighten around Helia's fingers and discharged.

Riding off the climax, the brunette watched as Helia moved his mouth down to her wet clit and began licking it. His fingers began to move again to add to the pleasure.

Flora was happy that no one was here now as her screams of passion became loudly. Increasing the momentum, the nature lover reached her climax again.

Removing his hand, Helia looked at his beloved and saw how pleasured she was. He wanted to do this for the rest of his life and beyond.

Looking at her, Helia knew she is his soul mate and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Riding off the orgasm, Flora sat up and began pleasuring Helia. Using one hand she began playing with his balls while the other stroked his large member. Placing her mouth on it, she began sucking on it to add to the pleasure.

Helia began moaning feeling great pleasure from his flower princess.

Moving faster by the minute he discharged.

Flora looked at him and smiled. Before meeting Helia, the brunette would never that she could love someone as much as she loved him. Flora felt so comfortable around him, so complete and knew that he was the person that she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Lying flat on the bed, Flora saw as Helia parted her legs and positioned his cock at her entrance.

Moving slowly into her, Helia trust into her till he was fully inside. Gently resting onto her, Helia felt when Flora wrapped her arms around his neck. Sliding his hands up to her hips, he moved faster into her.

Flora wrapped her legs around his hips as the trust became faster and the pleasure increased.

Moans escaped their lips as a scarlet blush printed onto their cheeks. Feeling their release coming closer with each trust both leaned forward to clash their lips together.

Helia moaned harder and within a few minutes both discharged at the same time.

Going at it for a hour, the couple laid on their sides so they could face each other. Helia had his hands wrapped around her waist while Flora hugged his neck. Their bodies pressed against each other's, loving how the other felt mashed against them.

Resting their foreheads against each other's they used their eyes to communicate. Lying in silence for a few minutes Helia broke it and said. "Flora, my love for you is beyond words and time. I love you so much that I can't image my life without you. So would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, I will marry you." She didn't hesitate. Her heart belonged to Helia and Flora knew that it would never change. To have him beside her, kissing him, making love to him and just been with him made her feel so complete.

Helia felt so overjoyed by her answer. His heart belonged to Flora since the first moment he saw her in his dream and to have her in front of him, holding her, kissing her, making love to her was the best feeling in his life.

Feeling something on her left finger, she removed that hand from his neck to see a silver engagement ring. It had on a silver band with a silver flower on it and several diamonds within the flower.

"Where did this come from?" She looked surprised.

Helia looked at the ring and replied. "I have no idea."

"It was from us." A female voice called out.

Helia held Flora closer to him, to protect her as the couple looked up and saw a translucent image of the pair dressed in ancient clothing. It looked like something from the early 9th century. Luckily for them the sheet had covered their naked bodies.

The couple felt like something was familiar about the spirit couple that floated in front of them.

"You guys look like us." Helia was dumbstruck.

"We are you from another life." The male spirit answered.

"Reincarnation does exist." Flora didn't seem surprised by it.

"Yes, you see." The Flora look alike replied. "We were born in the early 9th century and met when we were sixteen."

Helia look alike continued. "We fell in love soon after and after a few months we wanted to get married but were forfeited to since she came from an upper class while I was poor."

"Soon after we ran away and got married." The female spirit added. "We hid for a few years and had three children before my parents found us and killed the both of us. Luckily the children had ran away so they were spared."

Her husband finished the rest of the story. "After our death our spirits go around helping our future lives find their other half."

"We have been lovers for thousands of years." Helia turned his attention to Flora.

"And we will be lovers for the rest of eternality." Flora returned her left hand to his neck and moved forward to kiss his lips.

Helia returned the kiss with even more passion.

Their past lives made two gold wedding rings appear on Flora and Helia's left middle finger before disappearing.

Parting from the kiss they saw the rings and they had disappeared. Turning their attention to each other, the couple clashed their lips against each other's. Licking her lips, Flora opened her lips to allow him entrance. Their tongues intertwined as the kiss turned passionate. Never parting from the kiss, Helia rolled onto his back and Flora lay on top of him.

Their lock around each other tightens but made sure that it wasn't that tight as the kiss between them deepens. Moaning loudly, both felt something that was hard to explain but easy to feel between two lovers that were destined to be together.

Parting for only a few seconds to catch their breath, the couple clashed their lips together again. Placing his hands onto her behind, Helia squeezed them causing Flora to grasp. Separating lips their tasting organ intertwined again before their lips pressed together.

The kiss felt epic, like all the passion and from their past lives to present came together and was poured into that one lip lock. It was too addicting, like a drug which both never wanted a cure for.

Separating from each other's lips Helia and Flora breathe heavily while looking into each other's eyes. "Never leave me Flora. I can't and don't want to image life without you in it." He confessed.

"I could never leave you, Helia." Flora admitted. "I love you too much to spend the rest of my life without you."

"I love you too, my flower." He looked at her sweetly.

"Are you ready to go to the next destination for your birthday?" She asked, never wanting to leave his arms.

"No, I want to stay here and be alone with you." Helia answered. "Spending time alone with you is the best gift I could ever receive. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Flora felt her heart skip a beat at the wonderful words been spoken to her. "I like that idea." She rested her head onto his. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Flora snapped her fingers and the rings disappeared before reappearing on silver chains or in Flora's case a necklace around their necks.

Neither of them wanted to wear the wedding rings till they officially got married.

Enjoying the sweet looks that each was giving to the other, they moved their lips closer together till they were pressed against each other's.

Rolling to their sides once more the two never parted from their embrace or kiss.

Ending the passionate make out session Helia and Flora spent the rest of the day talking and getting to now even more about one other, never stop parting from the hold they had on one another.


	8. New School Year

Moring came too quickly for the couple and not wanting to get got, they quickly dressed before Flora teleported them to her hotel room.

"That was quite a night." Helia smiled.

"Yeah, we got to meet our past lives and became engaged." Flora took a look at her engagement ring for moment.

"Come to think of it, I think the legend about every thousand years the spirits bring together two soul mates is about us." Helia mentioned.

"It looks like it." Flora replied. "Honey, I think we should bath, get dressed and head out to see our friends. They must be so worried about us."

"Sure." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Whispering something in her ear, Flora blushed.

"I would like that." She looked and saw her beloved having a blush on his face also.

Walking to the bathroom the couple bath each other before changing into their regular clothes before heading out.

Heading into the hallway they saw the group, talking.

"We should separate into pairs and search the town for Flora and Helia." Layla spoke.

"They could be anywhere?" Stella said. "I guess we could start with all the vegetarian restaurant. Flora loves her green."

"Or you could just look behind you." Riven looked up to see the couple standing behind them.

"What are you talking about?" Musa turned around to see them. "Flora, Helia!"

Running towards them, the blue hair teen hugged Flora. The two females fell down to the ground embraced in each other's arms.

"Musa can't breathe." Flora spoke.

"Flora, I am glad you're okay." Layla joined in the hugging feast.

"Girls, you are crushing her." Helia stated.

Layla and Musa roll off her. Sitting up Helia helped his girlfriend off the floor.

"Thank you, sweetie." Flora smiled.

"Let me help you, Layla." Nabu held out his hand to help the brunette.

"Thanks." Layla took his hand and got up.

Musa got up see as Riven wasn't going to help her.

"Flora, Helia, where were you two?" Stella asked. Rushing over to the brunette, the blonde hugged her. "I was so worried about you and I am so sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I didn't mean it."

"Stella and I were been selfish." Bloom felt embrassed. "I am sorry for the unkind words that were exchanged."

Flora watched as Stella parted from the hug before replying. "I shouldn't have expected anything better from the both of you." It was clear she was still mad at them. "After all the both of you have been selfish when it comes to doing something that doesn't pleases you."

Bloom held her head down in shame. "You are right. We are awful friends and don't deserve any of you guys friendship."

Flora smiled. "Change your attitude first but not matter what we will always be friends."

"We will." Stella responded.

"Okay since we have overcome one problem." Tecna cleared her throat. "The next problem is what happened to two yesterday? We have been blowing up your phones."

"We thought you two might have been hurt or kidnapped." Sky mentioned.

"Or worst." Musa pointed out. "Why didn't any of you call us?"

"We are sorry for worrying all of you." Helia answered. "Flora and I left our phones and didn't return very late last night."

"What were you two doing yesterday?" Timmy asked.

"We saw when to the house first." Flora started. "It was so beautiful."

"Is that the only place you guys when the entire day?" Brandon asked. "The tour couldn't have taken more than an hour or two."

"We also toured the town and saw the history of the island." Flora lied.

They didn't want to tell them what really happened last night and decided to keep it between themselves.

"We were having such a wonderful time that we lost track of time." Helia added.

"How about we discuss this over breakfast." Layla suggested. "I am staving."

"Good idea." Sky agreed. "I am starving."

"Let's go." Bloom smiled.

* * *

"I am going to miss you so much, sweetie." Flora mentioned to Helia as the group stood in the parking lot of the hotel.

"I will miss you too, my flower princess." Helia replied. "But we will meet again. After all we are going to the same school come September."

"And we will be doing the same course too." Flora mentioned.

Hugging each other, the two shared a long embraced, never wanted to part from each other.

"Bye snookums." Stella groaned. "I wish we could spend more time together."

"We will see each other in two weeks, sunshine." Brandon reminded her. "All of us are going to the same school."

"I know but two weeks is two too long." The blonde whimpered.

"Oh sunshine." Brandon hugged her waist.

Stella hugged his neck. "Honeybear."

Musa looked over at the Stella and Brandon and wished Riven would be emotional with her like that. The two had grown close over the vacation but the teen boy never showed any emotion.

"So, I will see you around then." Musa said. Turning around, she prepared to walk away till Riven stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Musa." He whispered. Hugging her waist, the music lover gave a surprised look. "I will miss you."

"Riven." She returned the hug. "I will miss you too."

"I care for you, Musa." He told her. "You brought out the best side of me during this vacation."

"I am glad to hear that." Musa closed her eyes and smiled.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Sky." Bloom told the blonde male.

"I enjoyed my time spent with you, Bloom." Sky told her. "This is why I hope we can our relationship official."

"Sky?" Bloom looked surprised.

Sky began nervous. "I am sorry. It was too soon to talk about my feelings for you and…"

"Sky, kiss me." The red head grabbed a hold of his shirt and brought him closer to her. "I would love to be your girlfriend." She kissed him.

Sky immediately returned the kiss.

Parting, the pair had a blush imprinted on their cheeks.

"Tecna, I enjoyed spending time with you." Timmy mentioned nervously.

"I know what you mean." The purple hair teen smiled. "It feels nice to have someone understand what I am talking about."

"Yeah, my friends don't understand me when I talk about technology also." He said.

"So you have my number and can call me any time expect between the hours of 10:00 p.m. to 6.00 a.m. I am asleep and will be in a cranky mood if someone wakes me for a stupid reason."

"I understand." Timmy replied. "I will see you in two weeks' time."

Tecna nodded. "And the best thing about it is that we will be in the same department."

The two then started a gazing battle, giving each other a smile.

Layla looked at the technology loving couple before looking at Nabu. "They make such a cute couple, don't they?"

"They're not as cute as us, though." Nabu placed a hand on her cheek. "I really like you Layla and I am hoping we can be more than friends."

"Oh Nabu." The brunette smiled.

"That's if you want to. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do." He said.

"I like the idea of us going out." She nodded.

Hugging her, he never wanted to let her out.

After saying their good byes, everyone went to their individual cars expect for Helia and Flora.

"Helia, let's go." Brandon shouted from Helia's car. "Hurry up or we will leave you."

"He is the one with the key." Sky reminded him. "And remember this is his vehicle."

"Oh yeah." Brandon sat down and kept quiet.

"I will miss you so much." Helia embraced her tightly.

"I will miss you too but we will only be apart for two weeks." Flora wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have gotten so use to having you by side, in my bed that I can't image sleeping alone."

"You're so sweet."

Hearing something the two looked to their left, never breaking their embrace to see several images of their past lives.

All of them smiled at the present day couple before disappearing.

"I love you." They spoke at the same time before clashing their lips together.

Separating they headed to their cars.

Once Flora stipe on her seat belt and started the car, she looked at Helia one more time before driving off, wanting the weeks to drive past quickly just to see him again but for now they would have to settle on talking on the phone and seeing each other in their dreams till college starts.

* * *

Helia glanced at Flora once more before she drove off and smiled. Starting up his car, he drove off can't wait for the two weeks to be over so he could see his beloved once more.

Two Weeks Later

"Where are those boys?" Stella asked impatiently, looking at her watch. "Brandon said they would be here almost a half an hour ago."

"Maybe something happened to them along the way." Flora replied. "Have some patience."

"Come to think of it none of us have heard from the guys since yesterday." Tecna mentioned.

"I talked to Helia this morning. He said he wanted to hear my voice before leaving the house." Flora informed them.

The girls looked at her. "You're so lucky. Your boyfriend is so sweet." Musa muttered.

"Did he say what time they were coming?" Layla asked.

"Around 10." She replied.

"I see them coming now." Bloom pointed to the six males carrying two pieces of suitcases and a duffle bag.

* * *

Helia drove up into the parking lot of the university before shutting off the engine.

"The girls will be pissed at us for been late." Brandon mentioned, stepping out of the car.

"If you hadn't stopped to help those girls with their tyre then we would have made it on time." Riven said to Helia.

"I was just been a nice person." Helia opened the truck so everyone could take out their suitcases.

"Get off his back." Nabu stated. "It was the gentleman thing to do."

"Let's go. It's after ten and knowing Stella she will blow a fuse if we keep her waiting any longer." Timmy said.

Once everyone took out their stuff Helia shut the trunk and locked the car before turning on the alarm.

"Hey, isn't that the girls we helped a while ago?" Sky saw a pink convertible drive up in the school parking lot.

Stepping out of the care were five girls. One had blonde hair and orange eyes with a fair complexion while another had purple hair and green eyes. The third female had long grey hair and blue eyes while the other had waist length brunette hair and green eyes while the last one had shoulder length blue hair and similar colour eyes.

"Yeah, it looks like them." Brandon replied.

"Let's go." Helia mentioned. "I want to see my Flower Princess."

The guys nodded before heading to the entrance of the school.

* * *

Diaspro parked her car before she and her friends got out.

"Those guys that helped us out sure were cute." Krystal mentioned. "Especially the one with the blue hair."

"I thought the one with the blonde hair is pretty cute." Diaspro said. "Too bad we didn't get a chance to talk to them. They just drove off before we could get a name."

"Well now is our chance." Icy grinned. "They are over there."

The others looked over the other side of the parking lot and saw the guys taking up their suitcases and heading towards the school.

"What a lucky break." Stormy smiled. "We should get go talk to them." Her eyes pinpointed to Brandon.

"Let's go." Darcy said. Getting their suitcases they headed in the same direction as the guys.

"There are the girls." Sky pinpointed Bloom first.

The girls met them half way before each shared an embrace.

"I missed you so much, sweetie." Helia kissed Flora lips.

Flora wasted no time and returned it.

Icy, Stormy, Darcy, Diaspro and Krystal watched from a far as the guys they admired hugged their girlfriends.

Icy smirked. "It's just a hitch. Don't worry girls those guys will be ours."


	9. Making Up For Lost Time

"Let me help you." Flora suggested as they parted from the hug. Leaning down to take up a suitcase, Helia stopped her.

"No, my flower." Taking her hand, he kissed it. "I can do it."

"I really want to help you sweetie." She blushed.

Taking up one suitcase, the brunette look to see him taking up the other along with the duffle bag.

Helia took a hold of Flora's free hand and headed to the front desk.

"Does two are so lovie dovey." Riven almost vomit.

"Leave them alone." Musa hit him on the head. "They are in love."

"Aw!" He hissed. "You're lucky I like you."

"No you such be lucky I like you." Musa took up one of his suitcases. "Let's go, touch guy."

"Are you ready Sky?" Bloom asked. "I want to tour the campus with you before the day is over."

"Sure." The blonde surprised her with a kiss.

Separating from each other's lips, the two departed into the school.

"Hey Nabu. I missed you." Layla smiled at her boyfriend.

"I miss you too sweetie." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am happy to see you."

Hugging his neck, the two stared into each other's eyes while sharing a smile.

"Hey Tecna." Timmy said. "Sorry we kept you waiting."

"No problem." She replied. "At least you're here now and that's the important thing."

"Plus I want to thank you for helping me with my computer last week." Timmy added. "If you hadn't instructed me on what to do over the phone it would have cost me a lot money to have someone fix it for me."

"No problem." Tecna said.

"Honey bear let me help you with your stuff." Stella kissed his cheek.

"Thanks snookums." Brandon replied.

Taking up their suitcases everyone headed into the school leaving the five girls almost throwing up at the sight of it.

"All those sweet names they give each other sicken me." Icy hurled.

"I think it is kinda sweet." Krystal mentioned.

"Yeah, for a candy." Stormy hissed. "Now let's go inside."

"I agree." Darcy spoke. "The sun is killing me."

* * *

Entering Helia's dorm room, Flora placed his suitcase in the corner of the room before jumping onto the bed.

"Your room is so big and the best thing about it is that you have it all to yourself." Flora smiled.

Helia chuckled at his girlfriend's actions. Closing the door, he placed his suitcase and duffle bag into the corner. "It is a good thing that my grandfather is the headmaster so I have the honour of getting my own room."

"Lucky but I don't mind sharing a dorm with Layla, she is my best friend after all and I am use to sharing room with her already." The brunette made space on the bed for him.

Lying beside his girlfriend, Helia turned to face her with Flora doing the same.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Pretty good especially since I get to see you in person instead of my dreams." She replied.

"What about your grandmother?"

"Grandma is holding up for now but we don't know how much longer she is going to hold up." Flora whispered. "But on the bright side Grandma wants to meet you. She wants to know about the boy that has captured her baby's heart."

"I would really like that." Helia cooed. "I just hope she likes me."

"She will like you. I am sure of it." Flora smiled.

"My parents are coming later today to have dinner with me and my grandfather and would love for you to join. They want to see the girl whose pictures has taken up my room and stole my heart." Helia informed her.

"Now I am nervous. Do you think they will like me? Should I get them something?"

Helia kissed her to stop Flora from rambling and to also taste her strawberry flavoured lips.

"They will adore you. Clearly they won't love you as much as I do but will love you." Helia blushed. "I didn't tell you this but since the first dream when you captured my heart; I drew pictures of you so I could see your beautiful face twenty-four/seven. When my parents came into my room and saw the amount of picture of you and all the wonderful things I had informed them about you, they couldn't wait to meet you but since we didn't even meet yet, I had to lie and said you lived too far."

"Technically it wasn't a lie since we did live far apart and when you said 'all the wonderful things about me' that means you told them everything about me?" The nature lover looked up at him.

"Just the need to know parts and don't worry I didn't mention your powers. I love you, sweetie." Helia slid his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." Interlocking her arms around his neck, she held him tightly. "I miss having you in my arms for the past two weeks we were apart."

"I know how you feel." He gave her a short kiss. "I never want to leave you again. I missed been with you overall."

"What time are your parents coming?" Flora asked.

"Around five. They had some things to finish up so we have a lot of time to ourselves and I want to make up for all the hugs and kisses missed out."

"I like that." Flora leaned forward to kiss his lips.

Helia wasted no time and immediately returned it. Both felt the love and the passion that they had for each other along with how much they missed each other.

For the two weeks they were apart the two would usually exchange words for a long period of time and for Flora's grandmother it bought joy to her heart knowing that her only grandchild found love. She knew Flora was in love with someone for over a year now but never got a name till the brunette returned from her vacation.

Meanwhile Helia's parents were detailed that their son has finally found love. He was their only child and so desperately wanted to him to find a nice, beautiful and smart girl so they could get a daughter in law then grandchildren.


	10. The Break Up

"See, I told you." Helia exclaimed, holding Flora's hand as they walked into the school lake. "My family adores you and your friends."

"You were right." Flora admitted. "And it was nice of you to invite my friends also and I like your parents also."

"I am glad you do and honey, your friends are now my friends so I had to invite and show them the new persons in my life plus _the most_ important person of my life." He stopped and turned to her. "You are the most important person to me."

"I know sweetie." Flora smiled. "Just like you know you're the most important person in my life.

"You know since my mother loves you now, she is going to push us to get married one day." He informed her.

"So are you going to tell her about our engagement?" Flora suggested for them to take a seat.

Helia agreed. Taking a seat, he replied. "We will tell her eventually after we tell everyone else."

The brunette faced him before sitting on his lap. Wrapping her legs around his waist and hands around his neck, their bodies pressed together. Helia happy about their current position placed his hands around her waist.

Seeing that where they were was surrounded by trees and it is now night time, he wanted to make up for the two weeks. Removing her shirt and bra, he placed them beside him, before looking at his dark coloured beauty with the moon and stars as the only means of light.

He leaned forward and began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses starting from her lips to breasts, never leaving anywhere untouched.

* * *

Helia collapsed onto the ground after several rounds of love making with his Flower Princess.

Flora positioned herself on top of the tried male, breathing heavily.

Wrapping their arms around each other, their sweaty bodies mesh together. Their hearts synchronized and their minds only focused on the person in front of them.

"This is the first time we have made love in public, isn't it?" Flora pointed out. "It is trilling and thankfully no one spotted us."

"Or maybe someone did see us and we gave them a show to remember." Helia cooed.

Flora blushed. "The voice of nature would have told me if someone else was around."

"I am happy about that. The thought of anyone seeing your naked beautiful and sexy body apart from me would drive me crazy." Helia touched her all over. He had made sure to memorize every inch of her body from the first time they made love and couldn't get enough of how wonderful she felt.

"At least you know how I feel if someone sees your well tone, muscular, handsome and sexy body." She planted a kiss on his lips. "Do you want to take this into your dorm room so no one will spot us?"

"I enjoy having you on top of me. It feels wonderful." He said sweetly.

"I can help with that." Flora flashed him a wink.

Focusing on Helia's room, she teleported them plus their clothes to the room. Landing softly onto the bed, the pair looked to see that she had gotten the room correctly.

Helia chuckled for a moment. "How I told you how much I aspirate your powers?"

"Not really but thank you," Flora whispered. "I am trying to cut back on using my magic and only just them for emergencies."

"Understood." He replied. Even though her powers made it easier for them, Helia didn't want to get so use to it that he started taking advantage of her gift.

Flora placed her head down; she placed smiled as her beloved touched her all over. He was like an artist admiring his sculpture after the finally product. The artist wanted to memorize everything down to the last detail.

"After tonight we would have much time to have moments like this." Flora pointed out, closing her eyes.

"That's why I am spending as much time as possible now with you." He closed his eyes and both drifted off to sleep.

_Helia awoke to slight chill to see him standing near the lake where he and Flora had their sexual encounter earlier. _

_Wearing his usually clothes, he looked around to see his beloved standing by the lake. _

"_Flora, you look amazing as always." He called out but she didn't respond to it. Instead the brunette continued standing in her current position and observing the body of water. "Flower?" He began moving closer to her till movement was heard._

_Focusing on Flora he saw what looked like a Giant Venus Flytrap rise up from the ground and engulfed the female teen. _

"_Flora!" Helia ran to the man eating plant and tried to force it open. "Flora! Flora! Answer me, please." No matter what he couldn't open the plant up. _

"_It won't open, Helia." A male voice, calmly told him. _

"_Why not?!" He turned to see an image of himself from a former life. _

"_Because it is a demonstration of what will happen to Flora if you two start together." The spirit told him. _

"_What? You mean she is going to eaten whole by a mat eating plant?" Helia questioned. _

"_No, she is going to die." The elderly one mentioned. "The spirits made a mistake and see that you and Flora and not meant to be." _

"_I don't care what the spirits think!" Helia yelled. "I am in love with Flora and she is the love of my life."_

"_If you love her as much as you proclaim then let Flora go. She will die if you two are still together." The translucent male yelled back._

"_How will she die if we are still together?" Helia cried. "I can't picture life without her." _

"_Let's just say it is magic at play and if you don't break up willing then something will and it won't be pretty." _

Helia's eyes string open. Looking around he saw the love of his life still lying on top of him. Their nude bodies still pressed together as her arms still interlocked his neck while his hands had a firm grip of Flora's petite waist.

Hugging her a little tighter, he never wanted to let her go. Life with her was the best thing he could ever image and life without her seemed impossible no… it is impossible.

"I love you so much, Flora." He kissed her.

Helia was going to break up with her but wanted to spend the few moments he had with the most beautiful girl in the world before she woke up.

Kissing her neck, he wanted to mark her, taste her, and feel her.

"Oh, Helia." Flora moaned. Opening her eyes, she saw the male marking her neck while using his hand to touch her all over.

Loving the way he was pleasuring her, Flora continued to moan in pleasure till he was finished.

Helia stopped and saw a large hickey on her neck. Finishing up his handy work, the blue head moved his lips up to hers and they collided.

Flora felt the passion and love Helia had for her. It was like their usual kiss but it had a little something different to it and Flora knew something was coming soon and she wouldn't like it.

* * *

**The story is almost over and it seems like I am losing fans so all the people that favorited and follow this story please leave a review. Want to reach near to 200 review mark.**


	11. Killing Some Witches

Flora walked into her dorm room, heartbroken, tear stain cheeks and broken down expression. Closing the door, she slid to the ground before landing onto the ground. The brunette pressed her legs close her chest as her arms wrapped around them.

Helia broke up with her. Just the thought of it botched her into two. A few moments ago it happened. After waking up in his arms, Flora felt Helia give her the most amazing kiss ever. After that he whispered how much he loved her before stealing another kiss. The male then told her to get dress before escorting the female back to her dorm room then broke the news to her without any explanation about from, 'I never wanted to break up with you'.

"I thought Helia really and truly loved me." Flora whispered. "We were soul mates; at least I thought we were."

Helia stood at the other side of having just broke up with the love of his life. He wanted nothing more than to bust down the door and hold Flora in his arms. Kiss her all over to hear her moan, touch her, make love to her, just holding her and talking her made him the happiest man alive. Flora was and will forever be the only girl he would ever love and he just let her go.

"I do love you Flora." He walked back to his room, crying.

* * *

"This has been the best date ever!" Bloom smiled as she and Sky walk through the school park.

"Thanks for that. I enjoyed spending time with you." The blonde smiled. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too." Bloom returned the smile.

"That's so sweet. I could just coke." Diaspro hissed.

The couple stopped and turned around to see the blonde female walking towards them in a black mini skirt, ankle boot and pink tube top.

"How the heck are you?" Bloom looked pissed.

"Sky's future girlfriend." She replied.

"That's not going to happen." Sky told her.

"Sky, where do you know this trick?" Bloom cut her eye at her.

"When we were coming over today Helia stopped to help her and her friends with a flat tire." He answered. "I am not interested in her, sweetie." Sky turned to the red head.

"I believe you honey." Bloom reassured him.

"How could you not be interested in me?!" Diaspro yelled. "I am hot, sexy and way better in bed that your little rag doll girlfriend over her." She fan her hand at Bloom.

Bloom smirked before looking to her boyfriend. "Come on, Sky. Let's not waste any more time with this slut. She is not worth it."

"Your right honey and you are way better than her." Sky held her hand and turned away.

Walking away, Bloom snapped her fingers and Diaspro was step on fire.

"Aw!" The blonde female roll onto the ground so the dirt could out the fire.

Snapping her fingers again the red head out the fire. Looking back she saw Diaspro in burnt clothes and a frighten expression. Smoke was released from her clothing and hair, showing where the fire had covered.

The red head flashed a smirked and mouthed. _'Touch him or my friends and it will be worst.'_

Diaspro screamed as she ran way. There was no way she was going to mess with Bloom or the winx ever again.

Sky stopped and turned around to see her running away. "She must be crazy. Why is she screaming so much?"

"She must be going loco." Bloom replied. "Let's enjoy the rest of our date."

"Sure." Sky held her close to him. "I want to spend as much time with you before school takes up most of our time."

* * *

"This date was pretty good." Musa stated, looking across the table to Riven.

"Yeah, it's the most fun I had on a date in a while now." He said.

Currently they were outside of a café, drinking black coffee.

"How long has been since you had a date?" Musa asked.

"Before you? Hum… two months before we meet. We broke up because I caught her having sex with one of my family members."

"That's pretty bad. I couldn't image doing it with someone who was going out with my family member."

"So I am guessing you have done 'it' before." Riven asked, calmly.

"If it means sex then yes." Musa answered. "I did it once and big mistake but I have gotten over. I can't change the past but can move on to the future. What about you?"

"I had sex a few times. Around seven times so far." He simply answered.

"Oh." Musa uttered.

Riven saw the sad expression on her face and added. "Musa, I like you more than I have ever liked anyone before so I am willing to wait as long as you want me to."

"That's so sweet and thank you." The blue hair teen smiled.

"No problem." Riven did something unexpected and placed his hand over Musa's.

"That is so sweet; I almost got a cavity looking at the two of you." Darcy stormed out of her hiding area and into the light. "Hey, pretty boy how about you dump that almost virgin and go out with someone more experienced."

"For someone who doesn't know me, you sure do have a lot of mouth." Musa got up.

"I know enough to know that Riven should be my boyfriend, not yours."

"Riven, where do you know this trick?"

"The guys and I stopped to help her and her friends with a flat tire. This bitch means nothing to me." The male stood up. "If she knows what is good for her then she will leave before I make her."

Darcy looked surprised by his speech and was taken aback. "I thought you and I had a connection. Just because your girlfriend is here you're acting like this."

Musa had enough of this and looked around to make sure no one was around and Riven wasn't looking before stomping her left leg. Focusing on Darcy, Musa sent sound waves towards the older female and made her jump high up and landed into a tree.

"What the heck happened?" Riven was puzzled by this. "How did she reach up there?"

"Who knows but let's go. Her ugly face is disgusting to look at." Musa moved closer to him and whispered. "And we can go back to your room and make my experience move up from one to more."

"Musa…" He blushed. "Like I said we don't have to rush into anything."

"I know but I trust you and really, really like you." She replied.

Riven paid for everything and took Musa's hand as they walked to his room. Musa placed her free hand to her back and shucked a finger out. Pointing it to where Darcy was she sent another wave to the teen and made her fall out of the tree and onto the ground.

* * *

Nabu and Layla were walking through the park, admiring the stars. Well Layla was admiring the stars while Nabu was watching the star beside him.

"Is there something on my face?" Layla asked, stopping.

Nabu stopped also before replying. "No, you look great, as usual."

"So why were you staring at me?" She blushed.

"Because you're beautiful. Never have I seen anyone as beautiful as you before." He replied.

"That's so sweet." Layla cooed. "You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Thanks, so what did you think about the date?" He asked. "It's not as extravagant as the hotel but I tried my best."

"It was awesome." The pair stopped. "Spending time with you is always awesome."

"Thanks." It was Nabu's turn to blush. "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met."

"Stop lying to the bitch." Icy popped up from behind them.

Layla and Nabu turned around and saw the cold hearted teen. "What is this thing?" Layla pointed to Icy.

"This thing is one of the ladies we helped earlier today. Helia made us help them because they had a flat tire." Nabu informed Layla.

"And from the way you were looking at me today, you seem very interested in me." Icy stated.

"That's a lie. I was looking at you in disgust. I love my girlfriend not some tramp." Nabu held Layla close to him.

Layla smiled.

"Whatever but when your girlfriend is gone you can come back around eleven and give you the best pleasure of your life." The white hair teen winked at the brunette.

Layla rolled her eyes. She knew Nabu would never be interested in someone like her.

"Lals, are you ready to go. I feel disgusted just been close to her." The male kissed Layla's forehead.

"Sure." They turned around to walk away.

Since it was dark Layla drew moisture from the air and formed ice daggers around her fingers before sending them towards Icy. The pale looking teen was attacked by ten ice draggers which pierced her skin, causing her to fall down.

"What just happened here?" Icy screamed.

* * *

"Honey bear, thank you for such a wonderful date." Stella moaned as they stood in front of the lake, in the park.

"Only the best for my sunshine." Brandon kissed her. "I really like you sweetie."

"I really like you too, snookums." The blonde returned the kiss. "You're the best."

"Hopefully we will have more moments like this more often." The brunette male grinned.

"I have a feeling we will." Stella replied.

"Yeah, with me." Stormy stormed in. She pushed Stella from beside Brandon and onto the floor.

The blonde, pissed kicked Stormy's legs causing the blue hair teen to fall down and into the lake.

"That's for pushing me bitch." Brandon helped Stella up.

"Are you alright, sunshine?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect that witch to come, that's all." She replied.

"Let's pay her no mine. She is one of the girls that we stopped to help this morning and guess they decided to leach onto us." Brandon replied.

"I don't think she will be any trouble after tonight." Stella smirked. _'I will make sure of it.' _

After their date ended Stella entered her dorm room to see everyone but Flora in the living room.

"Where is Flora, we need to have a meeting." Stella spoke.

"She is sleeping." Layla answered. "When I arrived she was already in bed."

"Any way we need to talk about some tricks that were pushing themselves onto our boyfriends." Bloom said.

"You guys met an ugly ass girl with blue hair and cheap make up too?" Stella took a seat Bloom.

"No it was different girls that came up to us." Musa said.

"It seems every one of you girls were visited by different girls expect for me." Tecna answered.

"Well we need to teach them a lesson so they don't push themselves onto our boyfriends again and try to push us out of the way." Layla said.

"I have a plan." Bloom smirked. "We are going to scare those witches so bad that they will be afraid to even look at us much less our boys ever again."

"What is it?" Tecna answered.

"Just form a circle first and I will inform you of the rest." The red head said.

Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Diaspro and Krystal stood in the middle of their dorm room, living room.

"What happened today?" Krystal asked. "How did you find out where those guys were having dates tonight?"

"We over heard them talking about their dates when we were passing their girlfriend's dorm room." Icy hissed. "I can't believe they choose those bitches over us."

"I didn't get rejected." Krystal pointed out.

"I don't care." Diaspro yelled. "You will get rejected just like the rest of us."

"You don't know that. The Helia guy that did most of the work seems like a gentle man and I am the prefect lady for him." Krystal stated.

"That Helia guy didn't even bat an eye lash towards us when he was changing the tire." Darcy said. "And you could tell from first look that his girlfriend has him wrapped around her finger."

"But we really though those other guys weren't as whipped him." Stormy spoke. "I thought we could have gotten them."

"So that's it?" Icy asked. "You witches want to give up?"

"Why not?" Darcy responded. "I am not going to force myself onto a man that doesn't want me?"

"That goes for me also." Stormy added.

"That blonde dude looks too cute for me to give on." Diaspro said.

"Then you and I can give it another go." Icy said. "That black dude looks hot and could give me more pleasure than any of my other partners."

"What about you Krystal?" The blonde asked. "That blue hair dude hasn't rejected you as yet so you got a shot."

"Sure." The purple head smiled.

Closing her eyes, she sighed before opening them to reveal a dark room. "What's going on here?" Icy asked.

"Like we know, moron!" Darcy hissed.

From the winx room, Stella used her powers to darken the five female's room.

Musa used her powers to create a sonic wave, creating an annoying sound that irritated the female's ears.

Bloom created the illusion of fire and the females felt like they were burning.

"I feel like a witch at Salem!" Stormy cried. "What the fuck is going on?!"

Everyone else was trying to out the fire by stopping, dropping and rolling but to no avail.

Layla used her gifts and made water appear, outing Bloom's illusion. Creating enough water to flood the room, she made a figure appear from the water with Musa using her gift to add the voice.

Getting rid of the water, Layla backed away as Tecna made wires appear and wrap around the five ladies.

"You bitches stay away from the boys or else you will suffer a fate worse than this." The figure yelled.

"What?!" Icy yelled. "No way."

Tecna sent electric though the wires and shocked the five females. "What was that now?!"

"We will leave them alone." Diaspro whimpered. "Those boys aren't worth it."

"That goes for me also." Krystal shivered. "That guy isn't worth it."

The wires wrapped tightly around Icy causing her to loss circulation.

"Fine, I will leave the dudes alone." She tried to catch her breath.

Stella smiled from her room before creating a ball of light, blinding the females.

A couple minutes later the light dimmed and the room went back to normal.

"What just happened?" Stormy said, confused.

"Looks like the legends are true." Krystal grasped. "When the spirits don't like someone they will attack."

"Whatever." Icy said. "Those idiots aren't worth it."

"We will not speak of this again." Diaspro mentioned. "We don't want people to think we are crazy for believing in spirits."

* * *

Flora lay on her bed; she had the sheets covering her body and positioned herself onto her side so it looks like she is asleep.

She didn't want to talk to the girls about this. Helia was and will forever be the love of her life and just because he broke up with her doesn't mean the girls had to hate him for it plus her gut feeling was telling her that Helia still loved her and there was a reason why he broke up with her, Flora just needed to find out with that reason is.


	12. Making Up

Flora awoke at the sound of birds chirping from outside her window. It felt weird not having Helia beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She loved it and now the brunette would forever be alone because Helia was and will forever be the love of her life.

Rolling off her bed, she headed outside to see that her friends were already around the dining room table, dressed in their usual outfit.

"Hey Flora." Layla was the first to notice her. "Are you okay? You are usually the first one up."

"I was up till late last night." She replied, shyly. "And I don't have a class till twelve today."

"I thought you were asleep." Tecna said.

"No, I was lying down on my bed just thinking." The brunette took a seat beside her best friend.

"Thinking about Helia, I bet." Stella smiled. "You two are such a cute couple."

"I wish Helia thought so." Flora whispered.

"What was that, Flo?" Bloom questioned.

"Nothing. So how were your dates?" She quickly answered.

"Brandon took me to a restaurant first then to the park where we talked for a long time." Stella grinned. "It was the best date ever."

"Riven and I became a lot closer last night than ever before." Musa said.

"Oh, you and Riven did the deed." Stella screeched. "How was it?"

"You don't need to know my business like that." Musa used her hands to bat her away while blushing.

"She is blushing so it must have been good." Bloom pointed out. "Sky and I haven't reached that far in our relationship to be having sex as yet but who knows what might happen since we have a date this weekend."

"Timmy and I had dinner before touring the campus together then went to the computer lab." Tecna mentioned.

"Of course." Bloom sighed. "Anyway something strange happened to all of us expect Tecna last night."

"What happened?" Flora asked, making a plate of breakfast appear in front of her along with a glass of water.

"Four girls appear during our dates and tried to steal our boyfriends." Layla said.

"The guys mentioned that they helped the girls out when they had a flat tire yesterday." Musa stated.

"They also mentioned that there were five girls so the last one might be after Helia or Timmy." Stella said.

"I doubt it." Layla chuckled. "After the shake down we gave them last night I don't think they will be hanging around our boyfriends ever again."

"What did you do?" Flora raised an eyebrow.

"We used our powers to shake them up a little." Bloom whispered.

Flora looked at them in disappointment. "I thought we all agreed to not use our powers against people unless necessary."

"It was necessary. Those tricks were pushing us off so they could push themselves on our boyfriends." Layla said. Waving her hand, an image of the four females that they saw last night appeared.

"We don't know what the last one looks like but theses bitches got bitched slapped last night and they will think twice before pressing themselves onto our boyfriends." Musa said.

"Well the damage is already done so I won't say anything apart from you five better hurry up and get to class." Flora sighed. "You don't want to be late for your first day of school."

Checking the time, Tecna got up first. "She is right. It is five to eight and my class is all the way on the other side of campus."

The purple hair teen made her bag appear while dashing through the door. The other girls apart from Flora did the same.

The brunette giggled at her friends before finishing up her breakfast.

* * *

Standing in front of her classroom, Flora felt her heart skip a beat. She and Helia were doing the same courses and it will be heart breaking to be with him every day.

Both wanted to be a physician.

Hearing the bell ring, she dragged herself into the class room to see that all of the seats were filled expected for the one at the back which happen to be the one where Helia was sitting. _'Why is it that the only seat in class free happen to beside him.' _She thought.

"Flora can you please have a seat so I may begin the class." An elderly lady said to Flora.

Looking to the front she saw an old lady with white hair, fair skin, blue eyes and reading glasses. Flora knew she was Helia's grandmother from a picture he had shown her.

"Sorry miss." She reluctantly took a seat on beside Helia. She so desperately wanted to hug him, kiss him, hold him, talk to him and make love to him.

* * *

Helia took a seat after entering the class room. Running his left hand through his hair, he let out a sad sigh. Right now all he wanted to do was run to Flora and kiss her all over. Inhale her sweet scent; look at her beautiful face, her amazing smile, hear her angelic voice, make passionate love to her like they use to almost every night.

Taking a seat at the back, he threw his blue bag down onto the desk. He wanted Flora badly but the thought of her getting hurt always stopped him. He would rather suffer than have his love dead.

Feeling someone watching him, he looked up to Krystal gazing at him. She looked like she wanted to say something to him but was too scared to do something about it. He could tell she liked him but his heart belonged to Flora, now and forever.

Smelling a sweet and familiar scent, he looked up to see Flora entering the class. She looked beautiful wearing her usual outfit and had on a green two strap bag.

He stood up to greet her but stopped when the images of the dream flashed through his mind and the thought of Flora dying made him fall back to his seat. It pained his heart of having her so close and not been able to touch her.

'_My beautiful flower.' _He thought.

Hearing the teacher, he turned his attention to the front to see his grandmother in front of the class. She was away when his family came to meet Flora.

Once Helia hear the teacher telling his flower to take a seat, his heart raced since the only available seat was beside him.

Flora took a seat beside Helia before placing her bag beside his.

Both wanted to say something to each other.

"Okay class." Ms Faragonda spoke. "Turn to the person beside you and get to know them because they will be your partner for the entire year. The first pair assignment is to write an essay about what you know about Patient Care. As future doctors the class is supposed to know the basics on how to treat a patient. Begin." She mentioned before stepping out of the class room.

Flora took out a sheet of paper before turning to Helia.

Helia turned to Flora and both cheeks were flushed. Flora was trying to fight back the urge to kiss him but couldn't. Leaning forward her lips connected to his. Helia wasted no time and returned the kiss. They missed this, even though it has only been a day. Life felt complete now, nothing felt greater than the touch of a loved one and both never wanted to parted from each other's lips but had to because of lack of air.

"We need to talk." She whispered, parting from the kiss.

"I believe we do." He replied.

Walking out of the class, they headed into an empty dance room before Helia shut the door.

Flora turned to him before asking. "Why did you break up with me? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Flora. I adore you more than my own life." He responded, passionately. "I will do any and everything for you."

"So if you love me so much why put me through the pain of not having you?" She cried. "Why put both of us through the pain of not having each other?"

"I had a dream that if we stayed together that you would die." Helia told her. "I don't want you to die just because I love you." He was beginning to tear up. "Not having you by my side is killing me slowly. My heart is breaking, my body is aching for your touch but I would rather die so you could be happy than having you only for you to die so I can be happy."

Flora moved closer to him. "I would rather die than not having by my side. Helia, I love you too much. You are my soul mate just like how I feel like I am yours."

"You are my soul mate. You're the only girl I have and will forever love." He placed a hand onto her left cheek. "I love you so much, my flower."

"Then let's get back together. I will have to die eventually but at least I would have spent my life with you then suffer a life without you." She yielded to his touch.

"Are you sure, sweetie? You are too precious to me." He moved his hands to wrap around her waist.

"I am sure." Flora locked her arms around his neck. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how short it may be."

"Alright, my love." He leaned forward to press his lips onto hers. The brunette gladly returned it, both happy to feel to complete once more.

* * *

**The person who is asking me to update 'Soulmate' and 'Forever Yours', just to let you know, Soulmate is finished so it won't be updated ever while Forever Yours will be updated soon. **


	13. Love For A Lifetime

Holding each other's hands Helia and Flora entered the class to see Ms Faragonda at the front of the class.

"Where have you two been?" She asked.

"We were solving a problem, sorry Miss." Helia replied.

"Have you both finished the assignment given earlier?"

"Almost miss." Flora spoke. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure." Ms Faragonda answered. "You have ten minutes left and the both of you will be presenting first."

Quickly sitting down, the pair did the essay.

* * *

Leaving the class Flora and Helia let out a sigh of relief. "At least we got an A- on the essay even though it was a last minute thing." Flora looked at the paper.

"That's because you are smart." Helia said.

"You're smart too." The brunette smiled. "This is a team effort and we make a great team."

"And I am sorry for breaking up with you." Helia stopped in front of her.

"We will talk about this later but for right now we have to go to class." She said.

Heading towards their next class, Krystal watched from afar and knew Helia would never be hers, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Luckily for the couple their classes were over at three so they had time to talk about their relationship. Going into Helia's room, Flora closed the door after entering.

Placing their bags to the corner, Helia sat at the left side of the bed while Flora positioned herself to right.

Facing each other, Flora was the first to speak. "Tell me again, why did you break up with me?"

"I had a dream that you were eaten alive and I couldn't bear the idea of you dying because I love you." Helia said. "Usually our dreams are correct and I would rather suffer a painful life without you so you could be happy and have a long life with your true love."

"Helia, if you haven't notice." Flora pointed out. "You are my true love and even if I die tomorrow, at least I know that I am with the one I love the most."

"Flora," He hugged her. "You are the most amazing person in my life and the thought of losing you so soon is unbearable. I would rather die with you than live the rest of my life without you."

Lying on the bed, they turned to their side before Flora returned the hug. Securing a lock around his neck, she placed her head on the pillow as tears flow from her eyes. "Sweetie don't say that. You have a family that loves you and so many friends that will miss you if you pass so soon."

"But I won't have the one that has my heart." Helia used one hand to wipe away her tears. "If one day without you broke my heart then image what will happen for the rest of my life. I will go insane. So if the spirits want to take you from me then I will have to go also. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me and I can't and won't image life without you."

"Helia." She gasped. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my flower." Helia kissed her lips. "I was a fool for letting you go the first time but never again. If you go then I go also. Life is meaningless without you in it."

"You are so sweet for saying that." She smiled.

"Helia, do you really mean that?" A female voice called out from the foot of the bed.

Looking at that direction, they saw a translucent image of themselves from a former life.

"Yes, I do." He didn't hesitate. "Flora is too precious to me to live life without her. I love her too much."

"But-." The male image talked.

"But nothing!" Flora yelled. She surprised the other members of the room with the sudden yell. "You two still love each other even after death and both of you should understand more than anyone else the love that Helia and I share for each other. I don't care what the spirits or whoever said about us not been destined to be together. Helia is the one I want to be with and even if it means that I died at a young age then so be it. I am in love with him and I know no one will ever love him as much I could just like how I know no one would love me as much as he could."

Helia smiled knowing he couldn't have said it any better. "I can't image life without Flora so if she goes then I go."

The translucent images smiled at each other before looking at the present day couple.

"That is a huge sacrifice." The elder male said.

"That's way both of you have passed the test." The ghostly version of Flora added.

"What test?" Flora asked.

"Each reincarnation of us has to do a test to show what they are willing to do for the other and both of you were willing to give up your lives just to be with the other." Helia's past life said. "With the previous couple Flora's past live was chosen and now it was Helia's turn so that's why you were picked." He turned to the male.

"I never want anyone to go through the pain I did when I was without Flora. She is too special to me to be without." Helia held her even tighter. "I love her more than life itself."

"I know the feeling." Flora's past life said. "I went without my love for a while week before we got back together. It was the most painful experience of my life. It was worse than child birth without medication."

"You two lasted a week?" Flora questioned. "We couldn't last a whole day."

"You two enjoy the rest of your life together." Helia's past life said. "And remember never to take each other's love for granted."

"Also never doubt the love that both of you have for one another. A love like that only comes once in a lifetime." Flora's past live added. Waving good bye to their future selves, the older couple disappeared.

Flora and Helia turned to each other. Both knew words could not describe their love for one another. Wrapping their arms around their beloved they saw a love that went beyond time, trails and space and knew that they were meant for each other.

Leaning forward they reconfirm a love that can with stand a lifetime and beyond.

* * *

**This is the end of another story but I have more coming out soon. I will start updating 'Forever Yours' soon and it won't hurt for everyone who reads the story and like it to review it. **

**Thanks for reading and until next time. **


End file.
